


In the fleshlock

by Hatsherlocked



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Partially Deceased Syndrome, Suicidio, Zombies, in the fleshlock, mencion al suicidio, no hay Mary, personajes no-muertos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock muere al arrojarse del tejado del edificio Bart´s. Despierta como tantos otros en el "levantamiento". El problema es que cuando regresa John ya no vive en Baker Street, ni quiere verle. Sherlock no entiende porqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. volver

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto de "apocalipsis" del foto I am Sherlocked.

Lo último deseo de Sherlock fue despedirse de la persona más importante en su vida. Después vio a esa persona levantando una mano para  evitar que se lanzara desde el tejado del edificio Sant Bart´s.

Pensó que era afortunado por ello. Su última visión era de la John Watson, por el que iba a dar la vida. Solo esperaba que John no le odiara eternamente por ello.

Era extraño, pero mientras caía al vacío  tenía un sentimiento de paz. Era por una buena causa, una muy buena causa. Salvar tres vidas por el precio de una, era un precio que de buena gana lo pagaría mil veces.

Pero ese sentimiento de paz estaba mezclado con el de culpa. El de culpa por dejar a John solo, por hacer que viera su salto. Solo podía pensar en lo que pasaría con los que quedarían atrás, el dolor y la impotencia que sentirían.  La señora Hudson que lo amaba como a un hijo; Molly que tan preocupada había estado por él hace menos de una hora; Lestrade que siempre había tenido complejo de padre sobre protector con él; su hermano Mycroft, Sherlock era el único amigo que había tenido y amado con todas sus fuerzas; pero sobre todo John… ¿tendría que volver al psicólogo? ¿Volvería la cojera psicosomática y los temblores? ¿Volverían las pesadillas?

Era terrible para él que tenía que hacer el sacrificio, pero sabía que sería peor para los que quedaban atrás. Sherlock no era creyente, ni si quiera seria en el más allá, la reencarnación o el cielo, pero ahora rezaba a cualquiera que lo escuchara para que protegiera a sus seres queridos o que tuviera otra opción que la que se le avecinaba.

Y con estos pensamientos dio un paso hacia delante, con la mirada fija en la pequeña figura hablando por teléfono abajo en la calle.

El golpe fue brutal, pero era más una oleada de calor lo que le envolvió más que dolor en sí. Con la visión nublada vio como una multitud se arremolinaba a su alrededor y la voz de John llamándole cada vez más lejos (¿o era más cerca?). Antes de que todo se volviera negro vio a John cogiéndole el pulso y diciendo que era su amigo. Su voz y el calor de sus dedos en su piel fue el último recuerdo en la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

\---

 

El olor a tierra mojada envolvía el pequeño cubículo en el que estaba. Un sentimiento primitivo lo empujo a arañar la tela delante de él, y la madera que continuó y la tierra que continuó a esta. Un vacío le esperaba en el exterior. Gemidos y ruidos de escavar, figuras andando sin rumbo tambaleándoles serpenteando ente lapidas y estatuas de ángeles le dieron la bienvenida a la superficie.

Ahora que lo pensaba era un sentimiento extraño no pensar en que sus ropas estaban llenas de barro, o que su pelo era un desastre o donde estarían las personas que le importaban. Era solo reacciones primarias, su cuerpo le pedía que se moviera y buscara alimento. Pero no cualquier alimento, era como si supiera de forma inconsciente que tenía que buscar seres humanos como alimento.

21 meses después se encontraba en unas catacumbas en Serbia. Atado con unas cadenas junto a otros iguales que él. Dos humanos deambulaban mirando “la mercancía”, valorándola y catalogándola. Algo pasó y solo quedó uno de los humano. Se acercó directamente a Sherlock y con un movimiento rápido una jeringuilla estaba en la base de su cuello.

-Se acabaron las vacaciones hermanito, nos ha costado mucho encontrarte. Parece que te mueves más rápido incluso que cuando estabas vivo. Es hora de que vuelvas a Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes.

Después de eso todo era oscuridad.

\---

Se despertó como de un sueño. Todo era claridad y olía a desinfectante, al abrir los ojos solo vio un fluorescente y un techo de cemento desnudo.

-Veo que ya ha vuelto con nosotros, Señor Holmes. No sabe lo que nos ha costado, parecía que no quisiera despertar.

Se giró hacia la fuente de la voz. Era un hombre con un equipo de  contención de peligro biológico, pero lo más desconcertante eran los otros dos hombres detrás suyo, igualmente vestidos pero con dos armas de asalto de gran calibre.

-¿Dond—Su voz sonaba como si un gato hubiera usado sus cuerdas vocales como rascador. Se aclaró la garganta y trago saliva espesa, su boca debía saber terrible, pero no detectó ningún sabor o dolor- ¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre le sonrió desde detrás del traje.

-Se encuentra en unas instalaciones del gobierno, el centro de tratamiento de Norfolk, un centro preparado especialmente para el tratamiento y reinserción de personas como usted, señor Holmes.

-¿y qué tipo de persona soy yo?- su tono despectivo no daba lugar a dudas  de su aburrimiento por esa persona.

\- Personas que sufren el Síndrome del Parcialmente Muerto.

Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué sandez era esa? Intentó levantarse pero sus brazos y piernas estaban asegurados a la camilla.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?- Su voz era casi irreconocible, era más un gruñido animal que su voz normal de barítono.

El hombre se movió rápido y cogió una jeringuilla de la mesa de instrumental.

-Va a tener que tranquilizarse, señor Holmes. O me veré obligado a sedarle nuevamente.-Los hombres armados dieron un paso al frente. Alguien debería haber avisado que nadie le pone un ultimátum a Sherlock Holmes. Después de una avalancha de insultos y deducciones dolorosas, Sherlock estaba nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Detrás del espejo de la sala, Mycroft sujetaba fuertemente su paraguas para no mostrar ninguna reacción ante lo que acababa de suceder. Se había necesitado cinco intentos para devolver a su hermano pequeño de esa ira frenética primitiva de muerto viviente. Ya ahora, después de tanto intento, Sherlock estaba iracundo e incontrolable. No pintaba bien.

No era la primera vez que un paciente no era podido traer de vuelta. El cerebro podía haberse dañado por la exposición prolongada a ese estado latente en el que se encontraban, siendo simples muertos vivientes.

-Siento que haya tenido que presenciar eso, Señor Holmes. - Mycroft se giró al doctor que acababa de entrar en la sala contigua donde se encontraba.- No es agradable ver que todos los esfuerzos son el vano.

Mycroft sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-No tiene ni idea de lo equivocado que está, Doctor Shepherd. Ha sido bueno ver a mi hermano tal como era. – Se giró para estrechar la mano del hombre que le miraba confundido- Ha sido un placer, tenga por seguro que sus logros serán debidamente valorados.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin hacer caso al hombre tras él.

-Pero señor…

\- Ya conocerá a mi hermano y verá que ese es su tratamiento normal al resto de la humanidad. Intente no tenérselo encuentra. También le aconsejo que prepare una habitación privada para él y que evite el contacto con otros pacientes tanto como sea posible. No le gustarían las reacciones que puede causar en almas sensibles.

Y sin una segunda mirada salió de la habitación contento consigo mismo. Sherlock Holmes había vuelto, ahora tenía que arreglar algunos papeleos necesarios para que regresara a Baker Street y recopilar alguna información de un cierto doctor Watson que ciertamente Sherlock le exigiría tan pronto como pudiera.

\---

-¡Me niego!

-Señor Holmes, el requisito para poder reinsertarse en la sociedad es que se le devuelva a su familia.

-¡No necesito que Mycroft me haga de niñera!

-Sherlock, te agradecería que bajaras el volumen, estas montando un escándalo.

-No pienso ir contigo, Mycroft! ¡No soy una mascota! No pienses ni por un segundo que voy a acatar tus órdenes.

-Dios no lo quiera.-murmuró casi para él.- siempre tan dramático, hermanito. Pero mami es demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de ti, así que no creo que te queden más opciones.

-John Watson, por supuesto. ¿Qué mejor opción? Es un medico altamente cualificado y vive en mí mismo piso.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz.

-El doctor Watson no reside actualmente en la calle Baker.

-Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Cómo va a continuar su vida si yo no estoy!  
Mycroft hizo una mueca que Sherlock no supo catalogar.

-Tal vez porque no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos. Era normal, John habría seguido con su vida después de la muerte de Sherlock. Si John hubiera muerto era probable que Sherlock hubiera precintado su habitación para no entrar nunca más y prohibido a todo el mundo sentarse en el sofá de John. No habría sido fácil para él, mucho menos para John, que era una persona altamente sentimental. Baker Street sería un recuerdo continuo de él.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza lentamente asumiendo su destino.

-Iré contigo.

\---

-Esto es Baker Street.- Sherlock miraba confundido por la ventanilla del elegante coche de Mycroft.

-Es bueno saber que no has perdido tus dotes deductivas- No podía dejar de sonreír, Sherlock había vuelto después de 2 años de pensar que lo había perdido, era un buen momento para el político y todos los que habían conocido al detective.

Sherlock se giró hacia su hermano.

-Me has mentido… ¿regreso al 221b?

-No creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido ni una semana en la misma casa, así que hablé con la señora Hudson, que amablemente se ofreció a medicarte cada mañana y a tener un ojo en ti.

Debería estar molesto por el entrometido de su hermano, pero no podía. Volvía a casa. Ahora solo faltaba arreglar que la otra que faltaba regresara, y entonces podría llamarlo hogar de nuevo.

\---

-ya hemos tenido esta discusión, debes ponerte las lentillas y el maquillaje.

-¡No soy una mujer, Mycroft!

-Oh, querido. Haz caso a tu hermano aunque sea esta vez.- La señora Hudson se apretaba las manos entre si sabiendo que no será una conversación llevadera.

-Esto es lo que soy ahora. ¿Por qué debería esconderme? ¿Acaso tengo los mismos derechos que ellos?

-“Ellos” como los llamas, son tus conciudadanos, la gente que va a darte casos, la gente de la que necesitaras favores o información. Cuanto más pases desapercibido más posibilidades tienes que el Detective Inspector Lestrade te vuelva a llamar para ayudar en Scotland Yard.

-Mi aspecto físico no afecta a mis dotes deductivas, no seas tedioso,  Mycroft.

-Sherlock…-La Señora Hudson miró hacia el suelo antes de hablar.-Tengo que dar la razón a tu hermano. Si vas con ese aspecto por la calle no conseguirás que la gente quiera hablar contigo.

Era lo más lógico e inteligente que había escuchado desde que “volvió a la vida”. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo de la chimenea. Era pálido con tonos violáceos, ojos blancos azulados con el iris desdibujado y la pupila en forma de estrella. Tuvo que reconocer que no era… normal.

-Lo haré con una condición. Quiero ver a John.

Muy prudentemente la casera escapó escaleras abajo, no quería presenciarlo de nuevo. Mycroft se apretó el puente de la nariz, esa conversación la habían tenido cada día desde que había regresado.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Sherlock. El doctor Watson me ha dicho expresamente que no desea verte.

Sherlock resopló exasperado.

-¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡Debería estar contento de mi regreso!

-Sherlock, tu no estuviste aquí cuando… Mira, he de reconocer que no estuve todo lo que debí al lado de John, pero tuve un ojo encima todo el tiempo. Pude ver un hombre roto, la desolación y el luto, la autoreclusion del mundo… No tienes ni idea por lo que pasó ese hombre tras tu muerte.

Sherlock le miró confundido por el tono de su hermano.

-¿Noto sentimentalismo en tu voz? Me sorprendes Mycroft.

-La mediana edad, supongo. Pero es difícil no sentir nada cuando ves lo que yo vi.

-Bien, pues deja que lo compruebe por mí mismo.

-No puedo. Le prometí que no lo haría.

-¿y porque ha vuelto con su hermana? Es absurdo, tienen una relación peor que la que tenemos tú y yo ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar con ella?

-Recomendaciones del médico.

Sherlock suspiró y se arrojó al sofá.

-Le dije que cambiara de psicólogo. Esa mujer es totalmente incompetente.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón, los tres meses que prosiguieron a tu… caída, no tuvo ningún éxito en recomponer a John.

Sherlock miró la carpeta con una foto de John de espaldas y una mujer rubia un poco más alta que él a su lado. Presumiblemente Harriet, por sus características parecidas, cara y nariz redondeada y ojos azul oscuro. La mujer le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad a John… no se podía permitir esto.

-¡Dame su dirección! ¡Ahora!- su voz era solo un gruñido.

Mycroft se tensó visiblemente.

-Sherlock, tranquilízate. Lo lamento pero no puedo darte esa información.

Sherlock se levantó de su sillón y pegó una patada a la mesa de café tirando todo a su paso antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Mycroft respiró profundamente y se pasó las dos manos por la cara. Esto iba a res muy duro para todos.

\---

 


	2. Chapter 2

Que no tuviera restringido el ordenador o internet fue una suerte. Tardó casi cinco horas. La información de ese número de teléfono parecía estar restringido a los más altos cargos. Maldito Mycroft.  Pero al final ahí estaba: el teléfono de Harriet Watson, extrañamente protegido en la base de datos del gobierno.

Marcó el teléfono al momento, usando un número oculto.

-¿diga?- Mierda, una voz femenina. Debía ser Harriet.

-¿Harriet Watson? Llamamos para ponernos en contacto con su hermano, el doctor John Watson. ¿Sería tan amable de pasarnos con él?

-…….

-¿sigue ahí?

-Eres Sherlock ¿verdad?

-No sé a qué se refiere señora. Le llamamos del-

-Corta el royo. Ya me dijo que intentarías algo como esto.

No pudo evitar sonreír, era John después de todo.

-Sí, soy Sherlock. ¿Podrías pasarme con John?

-Ni loca.

-¿disculpa?

-Ni muerta te pasaría con John. ¿Ha quedado más claro?

Esto era absurdo.

-Escucha, tu pásame con él y-

-No, escucha tú. Te lo voy a dejar más claro. John está bien como está. No necesita que vuelvas a destrozarle la vida-

-¡Pero si le salvé la vida!- Pero Harry siguió hablando por encima de él.

-Ni necesita que le recuerden lo que pasó, ni tus deducciones absurdas. Ya hiciste suficiente. ¡No quiere verte! ¡Nunca más! ¿Queda claro? Pensé que le dejamos claro a tu hermano el tema, pero debemos volver a aclararlo por lo que parece.

-Él no me ha dado el numero si es lo que piensas- ni siquiera sabía porque defendía a su hermano.

-Me importa una mierda si te lo ha dado o no. ¿Entiendes? Por lo que respecta a John  y a mí, el pijo de tu  hermano y tú podéis desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No vuelvas a llamar.

La línea se cortó después de esto.

Sherlock no podía creer la conversación casi unilateral que había tenido con la hermana de John. Estaba indignada y protectora, como si Sherlock fuera el peor mal sobre la tierra. ¿Acaso Sherlock no dio la vida por John? ¿No tendría que estar agradecida por su sacrificio? ¿No había sido el mejor amigo de John cuando ella estaba más centrada en la bebida que en la seguridad de su hermano cuando este regresó de Afganistán?

Se replegó sobre su mismo sentado en su sillón, abrazando sus piernas. Había dicho que John no quería verle, corroborando la información de Mycroft.

¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera verle nunca más? Él no envejecería ni cambiaria, ya estaba muerto. Seguiría así… siempre. Y John envejecería, se marchitaría y moriría lejos de Sherlock. Se quedaría solo para siempre, lo supo desde el primer momento que despertó en el centro de Norfolk. Todas más personas interesantes seguían vivas, y las que tenían el síndrome eran tan repetitivas y melancólicas revolcándose en su desdicha de no-muertos. Odiaba pasar solo un segundo con cualquiera de ellos. Las reuniones del grupo de terapia que hacían en el centro eran lo peor de cada día, lo mejor de salir del centro fue no tener que volver a ver esas caras nunca más.

Por eso sabía que se quedaría solo, pero por lo menos había esperado pasar los años que le quedaban a John junto a él. Ahora toda esperanza se desvanecía. Ahora hubiera preferido no despertar.

…

Hicieron falta cuatro meses de agonía y llamadas casi diarias para poder hablar con John, aunque fuera solo por teléfono. Harry volvió a coger el teléfono, como siempre hacia, pero esta vez se escuchó una voz masculina de fondo, la reconoció al instante, John.  

Después de una negociación con el altavoz del teléfono tapado, John se puso al teléfono.

-Dime que quieres y se rápido.- Sonaba tan frio que Sherlock se estremeció.

-John…- Tanto tiempo intentando hablar con él y ahora… no sabía que decir.

-Bien, si eso es todo…

-¡NO! Por favor, no cuelgues… no cuelgues. Me ha costado mucho poder hablar contigo, por favor.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres Sherlock?- Sherlock pudo escuchar el cansancio y la derrota. Algo pasaba con John, era un hombre roto, mucho más que cuando volvió de Afganistán. Se preguntó si su mano temblaría y si su cogerá había vuelto.

-Quería hablar contigo, saber porque me evitas. Porque te marchaste de casa… porque no quieres volver.

-Creo que todo se puede responder con la última conversación que tuvimos.

“Adiós John”

Sherlock recordaba la conversación palabra por palabra, porque fue la última que tubo.

-¡Pero ahora estoy aquí, sabes porque tuve que hacerlo, sabes todo! ¡Porque eres tan testarudo! ¡Regresa! ¡Tu lugar está en el 221b de Baker Street a mi lado! ¡Te necesito de vuelta, por favor!- Tragó grueso, había gritado y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

-….

-¿John?

-Eso no va a ocurrir, Sherlock. Lo siento, no voy a volver. Si de verdad me aprecias, no vuelvas a llamar.- El clic confirmó el final de la llamada.

Pero Sherlock no bajó el teléfono de su oído.

Esas últimas palabras de John… Su voz… John estaba llorando igual que Sherlock, pero había dicho que no volvería. No tenía sentido. Su existencia no tenía ningún sentido.

Se tumbó en medio del salón y ahí permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, como el cadáver que era.

Solo había un lugar a donde ir. A su palacio mental, allí había tanta información de John que era como si estuviera el mismo. El mundo real no era para él, pero tenía su propio mundo en el que podría ser menos infeliz. 

…

Todo fueron estrépitos y gritos a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la casera subió a ponerle la medicación y lo vio puso el grito en el cielo. Menos de veinte minutos después Mycroft estaba arrodillado a su lado, la señora Hudson nunca había visto esa cara de preocupación en ese hombre.

-Sherlock, por favor, vuelve.

Era una voz lejana, como un murmullo entre ruido blanco. Y él no quería volver, no a esa realidad sin John.

Mycroft levantó el cuerpo de su hermano y cogió la pistola del medicamento. Con un poco de problemas consiguió medicarlo. Si no volvía por lo menos no regresaría al estado en el que le encontró en Serbia. Un Sherlock encerrado en su palacio mental era mejor que ninguno.

Le cogió en brazos y le tumbó en la cama.

Cada día Mycroft acudía por las mañanas a Baker Street a medicar y atender a su hermano. Estaba en un estado parecido al coma, solo que creado por el mismo. Intentó razonar con él, sabía que podría escucharle, pero Sherlock nunca había sido un hombre razonable. Su lado razonable era John, ese fue el segundo paso. Pero John pensó que era solo una estratagema y no quiso atender a razones.

Mycroft prácticamente se mudó al 221b. El poco tiempo que le dejaba el trabajo lo invertía en intentar sacar a Sherlock de ese estado. Incluso El detective Inspector Lestrade pasaba después de su turno para tentar a Sherlock con darle casos. Pero todo era en vano.

Sherlock, dentro de su palacio mental tenía una vida, una vida contemplativa... contemplando a John. Todas y cada una de las vivencias que había tenido con él. Día a día, desde que lo vio por primera vez en Bart´s hasta que saltó del tejado de ese mismo edificio. La historia se repetía una y otra vez, debería ser aburrida, pero no lo era. Rememorar cada día al lado de John era todo lo que le quedaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo había cambiado ese día. Sherlock llevaba dos semanas en ese estado latente en su palacio mental, todo era igual. Sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba a su alrededor: Su hermano llegaba por las mañanas, le medicaba y le limpiaba con ayuda de la Señora Hudson, le cambiaban de posición para evitar heridas en su piel que no se curarían, se tomaba un té sentado en su cama a su lado hablando y se marchaba.  Por las noches volvía, se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta y se sentaba a su lado en la cama con la espalda en el cabecero, le acariciaba el pelo distraído mientras le contaba su día, incluso le contaba algún secreto de estado para ver si Sherlock se interesaba, pero todo era en vano.

Ese día algo cambio. Mycroft acudió a mitad del día y su Palacio mental sufrió una sacudida, un fuerte terremoto lo golpeó. Gritos incomprensibles llenaban cada pasillo y cada sala. Voces de angustia y dolor. Intentó aferrarse con todas las fuerzas pero se tambaleaba hacia la consciencia. Un fuerte estallido y un calor sofocante surgieron en una de sus mejillas, seguido de lo mismo en la otra.

Tuvo que regresar.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver lo que sucedía. Su hermano lo zarandeaba con el rostro desencajado y una mujer rubia le abofeteaba sin cesar. Harriet.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Despierta!-La mujer gritaba como una histérica y su hermano lo permitía. Esto era ilógico.

Se zafó del agarre de su hermano y se sentó en la cama mirando desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa?- Su voz sonaba rara del desuso, sus extremidades no reaccionaban a su debido tiempo, dos semanas sin moverse habían pasado factura.

-¡Han raptado a John!- ¡Su hermano le gritaba! ¿Por qué le gritaba?

-¿han raptado a John?- A John? Su mente iba tan lenta como sus músculos, la información no llegaba o salía a la velocidad normal.

-¡Han raptado a mi hermano por tu culpa, maldito idiota! – Harriet estaba demasiado desquiciada para tratar con ella, así que se dirigió a su hermano que no tenía mejor aspecto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Paso por paso, no te saltes nada.

Mycroft cogió una respiración profunda antes de comenzar  a contar varios hechos de atentados, asesinatos y robos perpetrados por el mismo grupo de criminales. Sherlock vio el patrón al instante, al igual que lo había hecho su hermano. Esos delitos empezaron desde el regreso de Sherlock, pero Sherlock no había sido llamado a investigar, por supuesto, era un pútrido, las autoridades no podían permitirle el lujo de esa mala publicidad. Pero por lo que parece los criminales SI buscaban la atención de Sherlock Holmes. Al no poder hacerlo salir, habían secuestrado a la única persona que sabían que haría ir a Sherlock a ellos.

Su John.

Nadie ponía la mano encima a John y vivía para contarlo, ya no, ahora no tenía nada que perder.

-Es Moriarty.

-No, no lo es hermano. Fue una suerte que se pegara un tiro en el cráneo. Los difuntos con daños cerebrales masivos no despertaron en el alzamiento.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde tenía los puntos de sutura que le pusieron en la Morgue.

-No falleciste por daños cerebrales, si no por daños masivos internos.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio recopilando la nueva información. No era Moriarty, pero era su mismo patrón. Lo vio claro.

La red.

-¿conseguiste desmantelar la red de Moriarty?

-En gran parte sí, pero suponemos que no toda, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

Harry pegó una patada a una silla cercana y los dos hermanos se giraron a mirarla.

-¡Mi hermano está secuestrado y lo único que hacéis es hablar como idiotas! – Se giró hacia Sherlock- ¡Mueve el culo y rescata a mi hermano! ¡Es lo mínimo que le debes!

Sherlock parpadeó sorprendido. Esta mujer era aún peor que John con su temperamento. La mano de Mycroft apareció en su campo de visión ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Era lo mejor, se sentía muy débil.

Con la ayuda de su hermano consiguió vestirse mientras Harry esperaba en el salón. Así pudieron seguir la línea de deducción. Cada delito seguía un patrón, un patrón a la inversa. Todo había estado orquestado hasta el mínimo detalle, todo era lo mismo. Y ahora habían llegado al comienzo.

La piscina. El secuestro de John y la piscina.

Los dos hermanos se miraron al comprender. Donde todo empezó, donde todo debía terminar.

-Es una trampa, Sherlock.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo que ir solo.

-Lo se.- Mycroft lo miraba con una expresión irreconocible. Entonces se abalanzó hacia Sherlock y le abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Sherlock no supo cómo reaccionar, ellos no era así. Pero su hermano ya la había perdido una vez, era lógico ese sentimentalismo que él no tenía.-Mantente de una pieza, hermanito. Por favor.- Sherlock le abrazó momentáneamente y se retiró.

El juego había empezado, y tenía que terminar.

\---

La piscina era tal como la recordaba, incluso la iluminación que se colaba del exterior. Solo había una diferencia. John estaba a la vista nada más llegar. De pie de espaldas a la entrada, sin parca, y sin bombas visibles. Era un avance.

-John.- Solo fue una llamada de aviso de su presencia.

Pero John no se giró.

-Es una trampa.-Su voz sonaba extrañamente fría para alguien en una situación de ansiedad, pero era John, era un soldado, no fue algo que llamara demasiado la atención de Sherlock.

-Lo se.- Intentó un tono aburrido, fallando en el intento. John soltó una risa sin humor.

-Idiota. No deberías haber venido.- ¿Por qué no se giraba? No importaba Sherlock sonrió, ese era el John que recordaba, siempre reprendiéndole suavemente.

-Ya sabes, no me puedo resistir a un buen puzle.-Dijo sonriendo dando un paso hacia delante. Entonces unas luces rojas le iluminaron a él y a la espalda de John. La puerta se abrió. Pero la figura que entro no era Moriarty ni mucho menos.

Un hombre alto y rubio con ojos de mirada afilada entró sonriente, mostrando una larga fila de dientes. A la mente de Sherlock vino la imagen de un tiburón al ver al hombre. Sus ropas eran casuales, nada parecido a los trajes de Moriarty. Unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, hacían que si se cruzara con ese hombre por la calle no le otorgara una segunda mirada.

Aunque alto y atractivo era un hombre común. ¿Cómo Moriarty habría tenido a su alrededor alguien como él? Ahora se estaba replanteando si esto era parte de la red de la araña.

-Siento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero hay un trabajo pendiente que me gustaría terminar lo antes posible.

-¿Y tú eres?-Dijo Sherlock altivo.

-Oh! Que descortés por mi parte- El hombre hizo una reverencia.-Coronel Sebastian Moran.

Coronel… interesante. Sherlock le escaneo rápidamente. Retirado, probablemente con deshonor si pertenecía a la red, hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por sus movimientos, versado en armas si había estado en combate, y en armas cortas por el bulto debajo de la chaqueta. Por el rango también bastante útil en planear asaltos. Una buena adquisición de Moriarty, no estaba mal. Además bastante teatral y con sentido del humor, por la reverencia. Muy apto.

-La mano derecha de Moriarty.

El hombro mostró una sonrisa más amplia si cabía.

-No me has defraudado. Pensé que después del gran salto podrías no estar al máximo de tus capacidades.- Se acercó a John que le miraba de frente, dando la espalda a Sherlock. El detective se tensó al instante. Y el coronel chasqueo la lengua para reprenderle.- No, no, no. Estás muy bien donde estás, Holmes. Mira, aquí el capitán Watson y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos desde que ha llegado. ¿Verdad Capitán?

Moran se puso de espaldas a Sherlock y pasó un brazo por los hombros visiblemente tensos de John.

-Porque no te mueres.- Espetó John sin moverse.

-Oh! Que mal genio. ¿Esa recomendación es por una vivencia personal? ¿Crees que me gustaría tanto como a ti?- John bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron.

¿Qué? La mente de Sherlock funcionaba a mil por hora. Miró las manos de John, pálidas. La franja visible de su cuello, pálida. Las fotos que había visto de él… en realidad siempre de espaldas o con gafas de sol.

-John…

-¿No vas a decirle lo que ha pasado? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Capitán?- Moran hizo un giro completo llevando al hombre más pequeño en su baile. Quedándose de frente a Sherlock. Solo hubo silencio- Aquí nuestro amigo, se suicidó solo tres meses después de tu “caída”. Tan romántico, ¿verdad?  Yo por mi parte hice algo más… constructivo. Jim tenía en su poder un virus del gobierno que inicialmente podía revivir a los muertos. Era solo teórico, pero si revivía a Jim merecía la pena probarlo. Así que lo liberamos el virus en el aire. El problema fueron dos, uno es que se liberó a toda la atmosfera y sucedió en todo el mundo poco a poco. Lo segundo es que si el cerebro estaba afectado no funcionaba. Y todos sabemos que Jim se bolo la cabeza así que…-  Moran se encogió de hombros dejando a John solo, que miraba fijamente a Sherlock con sus ojos blanquecinos con iris estrellado. Sherlock no se movía tampoco, bebiendo la imagen de John, El nuevo aspecto, cada rasgo de su piel, cada decoloración de sus ojos, buscando la causa de la muerte. No de la muerte, su no de su suicidio, su suicidio por su culpa. Moran se dirigía a Sherlock con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, pero nadie en la piscina le prestaba atención, no después de estar tantos años sin haberse visto el uno al otro, no después de saber la verdad.- Pero ahora podemos arreglar la situación, ¿no te parece? Una bala en el cráneo puede arreglar todos los males. Terminar el trabajo de Jim para que descanse en paz. Jim era un poco como Bach, no permitía una sinfonía inacabada – Sherlock ni siquiera notó el frio metal en su sien, ni las luces que llenaron la habitación, ni el caos de disparos y gritos de ordenes lanzadas por los dos bandos, ni los hombres de Mycroft invadiendo la piscina y matando a todos a su paso.

Su mundo se centraba en John. Un John nuevo y el de siempre al mismo tiempo. Un John que tampoco apartaba la mirada de Sherlock. No sabían como pero se fueron acercando poco a poco, con balas y detonaciones a su alrededor. Con balas que les atravesaban sin siquiera notarlas. El universo solo de dos, Sherlock y John, ahora un ser completo.

Sherlock se detuvo frente a un John Watson que le parecía más pequeño que el que recordaba, uno que le miraba desde abajo con ojos llorosos y una expresión de desolación, sabía que él estaría igual. Sabía que después de tantos años no podría controlar ese cuerpo que él llamaba transporte. Ahora estaban tan cerca, Sherlock podría alargar la mano y tocarle, pero John fue más rápido, mucho más rápido. Alargó la mano, pero no para tocarle, si no para golpearle en la cara, haciéndole caer al suelo y John se arrojó con él.

No fue en realidad un forcejeo, porque cuando Sherlock lo rodeó con sus brazos John se apagó como un interruptor, solo se agarró a Sherlock como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sherlock le notaba temblar en sus brazos. Notaba la tensión en su camisa donde John se estaba agarrando, notaba como algo se calentaba en su interior. Si su corazón latiera lo haría a un ritmo frenético, tan rápido como sus pensamientos, como sus sentimientos. Era extraño, no era como había planeado el reencuentro, no era el John con el que pensaba haberse reencontrado. Pero ahora con John en sus brazos, tumbados en el suelo de la piscina, no podía pensar en ningún otro reencuentro.

John mascullaba insultos y alabanzas sin orden ni sentido. “maldito idiota”, “te he echado de menos”, “te odio”, no me dejes de muevo”. Sherlock solo le abrazaba con fuerza. Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado, le dejaría hacer y decir cuántas cosas quisiera. Ahora que sabía la verdad, que sabía porque todos evitaban que viera a John… Porque John estaba roto, en casa de Harriet, en ese estado… era su culpa. No tenía ningún derecho a réplica, ni petición, ni nada. Cogería cualquier migaja que John le arrojara. Si era un abrazo lo cogería igual de gustoso que si era un puñetazo. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de John Watson.

Alguien se arrodilló a su lado, y les puso una estúpida manta naranja sobre ellos. Como si ellos sintieran frio, como si unas personas muertas pudieran sentir. Pero la realidad es que debajo de esa manta estúpida se sintieron más cobijados más a salvo del mundo. John se apretó en el pecho de Sherlock, escondiéndose del mundo debajo de la manta. Sherlock se replegó sobre John protegiéndole con su cuerpo. El peligro había pasado, pero nadie se atrevía a sacarlos de esa burbuja que habían creado.

-¿Sherlock?- Cuando abrió los ojos su hermano estaba arrodillado entre los escombros y el agua de la piscina, ensuciado las rodillas de su pantalón de mil libras. Pero su atención se centraba en los dos hombres debajo de la manta naranja. Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de pena que Mycroft no había visto nunca.  ¿Cómo pedir perdón? Alargó la mano y acarició los rizos sucios de su hermano. Sherlock se inclinó hacia el coque cerrando los ojos y dejando caer lágrimas. El funcionario de menor importancia del Gobierno lloró delante de esos dos hombres sin importar que estuviera rodeado de sus subordinados, lloró por todo los errores que había hecho y habían desembocado en esa situación: desde dar la información a Moriarty sobre Sherlock, no poder salvar a su hermano en su caída, no salvar a John en su desesperación, no proteger a John de los secuestradores… lo único que no se arrepentía fue de que no hubiera suficiente seguridad en los laboratorios y pudieran robar el virus. Gracias a eso todos tenían una segunda oportunidad.

No pudieron sepáralos en la ambulancia, ni a la llegada al hospital. Sus manos estuvieron unidas cuando los examinaron, cosieron y limpiaron. Nunca más se separarían.

Cuando Harry llegó, la mirada de John siguió en Sherlock y la de Sherlock no dejó a John. Cuando Harry pidió llevarse a su hermano, fue la primera vez que John hablo, y fue para decir que volvía a Baker Street. La sonrisa de Sherlock iluminó la habitación.

 


	4. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo extra. Parece que faltaba algo ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler de la ultima temporada de In the Flesh! cuidado al leer!

Mycroft se ofreció a llevarles a Baker street en uno de sus coches. Sin lentillas y sin maquillaje iba a ser difícil encontrar un taxi que quisiera llevarles, Sherlock agacho la cabeza y aceptó a regañadientes.

Todavía de la mano de John se metieron en el elegante coche. Sentados muy juntos con los muslos pegados. Mycroft sonrió para sus adentros viendo la escena. Era tal la necesitada de proximidad entre ellos que era increíble. Pensaba que conocía a su hermano, pero estaba claro que no lo conocía en absoluto. Esa lealtad y sacrificio por otra persona no era algo que hubiera relacionado con su hermano, y mucho menos el confort que veía en su rostro al estar en estrecho contacto con otro ser humano. En el fondo Mycroft estaba pensando que la muerte le había hecho a Shelrock mas humano... si es que eso tenia algún sentido en absoluto.

Durante el viaje permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Tantos años de separación de su compañero habían hecho mella en ellos.

Al llegar, la señora Hudson les esperaba ansiosa en la puerta. Se abrazó a ellos besándolos en las mejillas y diciendo lo contenta que estaba de que hubieran vuelto juntos de nuevo. Ellos asintieron en silencio, solo queriendo un poco de la paz y tranquilidad que se les había negado desde su reencuentro.

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso, unas bolsas de deporte llenas de ropa de John les estaban esperando.

-Odio que Mycroft se entrometa.- dijo exasperado.

John se quedó de pié en medio de la sala, recorriendo con la vista todas las superficies.

-Todo está igual que lo dejé.- murmuró.

Sherlock levantó la mirada al oír ese tono en la voz de John,se enfrentó a él poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Mycroft pagó el alquiler durante el tiempo que estuvimos fuera.- habló en voz baja- Aun sabiendo que no volveríamos conservó todo, como un símbolo supongo.

John se le miró desconcertado.

-No me puedo creer que tu hermano sea un sentimental.

-Yo tampoco lo creía. -dijo sonriente- pero no me voy a quejar por ello.- después de un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció mirando a John. Movió su mano del hombro a la cara, acariciando suavemente el pómulo y la mejilla, memorizando la forma y cada arruga de la cara de su compañero- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

John cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe y asintió. Soltó le soltó la mano y se sentaron en el sofá girados de lado para mirarse de frente pero sin tocarse. John no hablaba pero Sherlock permaneció en silencio pacientemente, dejando que reorganizara sus pensamientos. John tomó una respiración profunda y le miró desolado.

-No se por donde empezar.- su voz era un murmullo.

\- ¿por qué no querías verme? John soltó una risa sin humor y negó con la cabeza-

-Yo... yo no...- se apretó el puente de la nariz.- No, voy a empezar por el principio. Cuando tu... cuando saltaste... maldita sea, Sherlock. Vi como saltabas, vi como no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. No pude decir nada. Y yo...- Se tapó la cara con las manos. - Solo pensé que te fuiste sin saberlo, que no tuve valor para decirlo, que... te habías ido pensando que no era correspondido.

Sherlock le miraba sin comprender.

-¿John? ¿A que te refieres?

John se giró a mirarle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Vi morir delante de mis ojos a la persona que amaba y no pude evitarlo. Y no pude decirle que lo que sentía era correspondido, que se había ido sin saberlo. Que no era suficiente para que se quedara en este mundo y peleara a mi lado.

No sabia como reaccionar ante esto se quedó petrificado.

-Yo no- John le cortó.

-Si lo haces. Lo se. Nadie hace lo que hiciste solo por amistad. Yo...-negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios- Cuando comprendí lo que pensabas hacer lo vi claro. Lo vi como lo que era. Un sacrificio. Cuando tu hermano me dijo que era porque estábamos en peligro fue mas claro aun. Sherlock. -Alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.- Nadie hace eso si no es por amor. Lo se porque yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que fuera.- le acarició la mano con el pulgar bajando la cabeza.- Es por eso que no quería verte, porque no quería que vieras en lo que me he convertido. No quería que supieras que no sirvió de nada lo que hiciste. Que no pude aguantar, no pude... -levantó la cabeza y e miró a los ojos intensamente- Lo eras todo para mi, mi vida entera. Cada momento de mi vida giraba a tu alrededor, cada pensamiento. Sin ti, simplemente no pude continuar.

Quedaron en silencio, era una revelación que se tenia que asimilar por ambas partes. Demasiado para similar.

-¿Como...

John se encogió de hombros.

-No fue fácil. Tu hermano estaba muy encima, y La señora Hudson también. Lestrade hizo una redada en casa y me requisó el arma y todos los medicamentos que pudiera usar. Cuando salia a la calle sabia que me seguían. Continuaba acudiendo a la clínica, pero allí también estaba vigilado. - Se quedó en silencio lo que a Sherlock le pareció una eternidad- En la clínica me controlaban los medicamentos que cogía, pero cada día cogía una pastilla. Una al día... me costó mucho tiempo conseguir las necesarias. Tenia que llevarlas conmigo cada día, porque si las dejaba en el piso sabia que las encontrarían... Y cuando tuve todas...- Le miró con el ceño fruncido- Lo siento.

Sherlock se abalanzó y le abrazó con fuerza. No era así como debía haber pasado. El sentimiento de impotencia era desgarrador. -Lo siento, lo siento, John. -Sollozaba en el cuello de su compañero, John se recostaba contra él. ¿porque había tenido que ser así? Moriarty había muerto demasiado deprisa. Una bala en la cabeza no hacia justicia.

Nada que pudiera decir podía expresar todo lo que sentía y lamentaba. Besó fugazmente la piel del cuello- Lo siento- Sollozó de nuevo y volvió a besar un poco mas arriba- Lo siento- siguió su camino besando y disculpándose hasta llegar hasta sus labios. John le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y se fundieron en un beso desesperado. Ambos intentando expresar la disculpa, la ansiedad, el anhelo y el amor que sentían. Un abrazo y un beso que no querían que acabara nunca, recuperando el tiempo que les había sido negado.

Solo fue después de un tiempo que solo eran besos suaves y perezosos, nunca perdiendo los brazos del otro. Tumbados en ese sofá, en ese salón, donde habían convivido tanto tiempo. Ahora todo era como debía ser. Solo que no lo era. Podían estar juntos, estar abrazados, besarse. Pero no podian sentir todo lo que sentían estando vivos. Era desolador. Sherlock solo quería saber como se sentiría el calor y la humedad de los labios de John, como se sentiria el calor y el tacto de su piel. Como seria hacer el amor con él durante horas, tumbados en su cama durante días. Como se vería John sonrojado y excitado, cual seria el color de sus labios después de horas de ser besados, Como se dilatarían sus pupilas y como se vería el color de sus iris azul profundo solo iluminado por la mesilla de noche...

Nada de eso sucedería.

Nunca.

Pero mirando a John en sus brazos, regalándole esa pequeña sonrisa triste, podía perdonar no tener todo lo demás. No habiendo tenido nada de John durante tanto tiempo, y ahora pudiéndolo tener en sus brazos, en sus labios... podía perdonar cualquier cosa.

Durmieron Juntos, abrazados en la cama de Sherlock. John no usaría de nuevo su cuarto excepto para guardar parte de su ropa que no cupiera en el armario que ahora compartían.

Mycroft se presentó al día siguiente con unos documentos y una sospechosa sonrisa.

-Traigo noticias. Ha habido novedades con las leyes de los parcialmente muertos.- dijo dando los documentos a los dos hombres que lo miraban expectantes.

-¿6 meses de servicios comunitarios?- Sherlock le miró exasperado.

Mycorft se miró las uñas de manera casual antes de hablar.

-Digamos que es un pago por lo sucedido mientras no estaban en tratamiento. Lo que quiere decir que debéis ayudar a la sociedad durante como mínimo seis meses en unas tareas que se os impondrán especialmente diseñadas con vuestras habilidades.- dijo muy satisfecho con sigo mismo.

-¿Y que tareas se supone que es lo que se nos ha designado?- Espetó John.

\----

Ya era una costumbre ir de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la esquina de Scotland Yard, Sherlock se debuto en seco y miró a John.

-Si quieres podemos llevarlo en secreto- dijo apretando la mano.

John no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Cuando vio la cara desconcertada de su pareja se inclinó y le beso suavemente los labios.

-Sherlock, lo saben, yo deje una nota. Todos saben lo que sentía.- le devolvió el apretón.- No voy a esconderme nunca mas.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Greg Lestrade les esperaba en la entrada y les recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo que dejó helado al detective.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, compañeros.-Miró sus manos unidas- Bueno, con algunos cambios a mejor, debo decir.

Sherlock bufó pero sonreía.

Mycroft lo negaba pero sinceramente pensaban que había creado esa ley para que se les permitiera ayudar a Lestrade con los casos. No podían escoger los casos fríos que les daban para resolver, daba igual que fueran un tres que un 10. Y Sherlock estaba asqueado. Sentados 8 horas al día en esa sala de interrogatorios rodeados de papeles se estaba volviendo loco, pero era mejor que estar en casa y volverse loco.

Un temblor en la mano donde John sujetaba el bolígrafo le llamó la atención. Cuando levantó la vista un fino reguero de sangre salia de la nariz de John. Salió como un resorte hacia él cogiéndole la cara con las manos.

-¿Sherlock?

-Tu nariz...

-Oh... - se limpió con un pañuelo y se miro la sangre.- No te preocupes, lleva unas semanas sucediéndome. No parece que vaya a mas, dicen que puede ser de la tensión.-Le dio un encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia.

Los días siguientes Sherlock no quitó la vista de él. Preguntó a su hermano sobre el asunto pero parecía que algunos resucitados tenían ese síntoma, pero ninguno haba ido a mas. Eso no quitaba la angustia de Sherlock.

Una noche, antes de irse a dormir le empezó un temblor intermitente en la mano. Fuera lo que fuera también le estaba sucediendo a él. No dijo nada para no preocupar a John.

Quien le iba a decir que no era preocupación lo que debía sentir.

Una mañana al desertar fue cuando todo cobró sentido, solo bastó una frase, y la preocupación se volvió esperanza.

Tocó a John con sus pies y este se apartó con un gruñido de molestia, y murmuró.

-mmmm No... tienes los pies fríos.


End file.
